Délisquisavouricieux
by Korah
Summary: Fanfiction nominée au FanfictionsHPAward - Dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Draco se dévorent des yeux. Entre eux, un peu d'imagination et un petit agrume, pas si innocent… Allumage en règle et retour de flamme !


**Titre **Délisquisavouricieux

**Rating**: T/M (pas le lemon, juste pour quelques sous-entendus et imagination fertile…)

**Disclamer** Les personnages sont tous à J.K. Rollings

**Warning** fict YAOÏ, sous-entendu et mouvements suggestifs, donc pour ceux que ça ne branche pas, passer votre chemin. Sinon, bonne lecture ^^

Toutes les critiques constructives sont appréciées! Je débute dans le fandom HP ^^  
Pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe/grammaire/autre coquilles, indiquées les moi, et je les corrigerais !

* * *

Des centaines de bougies éclairaient le haut plafond vouté de la Grande Salle, baignant les quatre longues tables d'une lumière dansante. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard, et le plafond magique offrait le spectacle d'étoiles et de nuages baignés du clair de lune. Entre les murs de pierres, le bruissement de centaines de conversations et le raclement de centaines de couverts créaient un bruissement doux, tandis que les élèves finissaient leur dîner. Comme à leur habitude, les elfes de maison avaient préparé des quantités pantagruéliques de nourriture, pour nourrir les estomacs affamés des jeunes sorciers.

Une fois que les plats principaux ures disparus dans les estomacs voraces, Dumbledore, d'une geste de la main, fit apparaitre les desserts.  
Les plats vides et les assiettes souillées furent remplacées par de la vaisselle propre, tandis que les tables se couvraient de douceurs. Les fruits, les tartes, les flancs, les glaces, les pâtes de fruits et les crumbles parurent devants les étudiants qui se jetèrent, qui sur une montagne de calorie, qui sur une avalanche de glucose.

Assis à la table des Gryffondor, un roux à la mine joviale engouffra une énorme cuillerée de pudding, sous le regard désapprobateur d'une jeune femme à l'opulente crinière brune. Cette même jeune fille se contenta d'une part de tarte au citron, tandis que son voisin aux yeux vert dégustait une toute autre sucrerie.

Les yeux fixé au delà de ses condisciples rouge et or, inconscient des conversations autour de lui, Harry Potter dévorait des yeux Draco Malfoy, assis à la table des Serpentards. Ses cheveux blonds lui semblait aussi brillant que le plus délicieux des caramel, sa peau avait la pâleur de la crème onctueuse, son corps fin et neveux était souple comme de la réglisse, ses yeux l'attiraient comme les plus appétissants des bonbons, sans parler de sa langue, au goût de fruit défendu…

Harry se délectait des regards volés qu'il lançait à son serpentardesque amant. Personne ne connaissait la relation intime qu'entretenaient le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et le prince des vert et argent. Les deux jeunes hommes avait convenus de garder leur relation secrète, afin de ne pas griller la couverture d'agent double de Draco, et de ne pas offrir au Lord Noir un être proche de Harry de plus sur lequel faire peser une menace permanente de mort.  
C'est pourquoi, à part Dumbledore dont les regards entendu leur faisait croire qu'il n'ignorait rien de leurs rendez-vous dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, personne ne soupçonnait entre eux plus qu'une haine indéfectible.  
Et les deux jeunes hommes s'en plaignaient finalement rarement. En effet, la clandestinité donnait à leurs rencontres un éclat d'interdit tout à fait grisant.

Harry frissonna doucement, tout en continuant à observer à la dérobé les moindres fait et gestes de Draco.

Assit à la table de sa Maison, le préfet des Serpentard hésitait. Il n'était pas friand de sucreries, et il laissait sa main aristocratique osciller entre les plats, flotter paresseusement au dessus des pâtisseries, dédaigner d'un geste les compotes et les chocolats. Une moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres fines, Draco leva un instant les yeux vers la table des Gryffondor. Il ne fut pas surprit de tomber quasiment immédiatement dans le regard de son compagnon.

Le regard vert pétilla en croisant le sien, tandis que les lèvres charnues du Sauveur s'étiraient imperceptiblement. Draco pouvait voir l'anticipation et le désir poindre dans les yeux d'Harry. Les deux amants avaient convenu de se retrouver un peu plus tard pour un rendez-vous crapuleux dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, et Draco aurait juré que le jeune homme brun fantasmait déjà le déroulé de leur nuit à venir.

Draco u un mouvement d'arrêt quand un éclair joueur passa soudain dans le regard de Harry. Le vert et argent senti son cœur s'accélérer quand Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres très lentement, ses yeux défiant ceux du Serpentard de quitter les siens pour s'attarder sur le muscle rose et charnu. Draco se fit violence pour ne pas tomber dans le piège. Harry le gratifia d'un clin d'œil aguicheur, mais Draco résista une foi encore, bloquant sa respiration pour ne pas laisser échapper un hoquet.

Le Survivant u une moue boudeuse, qui déclencha une avalanche de petits frisson le long du dos du vert et argent.  
Si au début de leur relation Harry avait été hésitant et parfois maladroit, le jeune homme s'était peu à peu révélé un amant enthousiaste et inventif, ce que Draco ne pouvait qu'apprécier, même si le vert et argent aurai aimé que son amant lui emprunte parfois un peu de sa discrétion malfoyenne.

Ce n'est que lorsque la tête commença sérieusement à lui tourner que Draco réalisa qu'il retenait encore sa respiration. Il prit une grande goulée d'air, stupéfait du temps qu'il avait passé à fixer Harry, émoustillé au point d'en oublier d'inspirer.  
Lui qui s'enorgueillissait d'être maitre de lui ! Mais un seul mouvement de son griffon personnel réussissait décidément à lui faire perdre toute contenance. C'était bien anti-malfoyen de sa part que de se laisser ainsi troubler… Piqué dans son honneur, Draco décida de punir Harry pour son gringue manifeste et ô combien tentateur.

Si d'ordinaire Draco était adepte de l'adage « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid », le Gryffondor méritait une sanction des plus immédiates. Et quoi de mieux pour le châtier que de lui rendre la pareille ?

Sa décision prise, Draco mit son plan en action. Le diner se terminait dans peu de temps et il devait donc commencer promptement s'il désirait faire perdre ses moyens à Harry avant que tous les élèves ne doivent quitter la table et retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.  
Draco se mit donc en chasse sans plus tarder. Il reporta son regard du visage de son amant vers les coupelles croulantes de douceurs, encore présentes sur sa propre table. Son regard gris balaya le déluge sucré, hésitant. Banane? Non, trop vulgaire. Cerise? Le sourire vampire, pas très sexy. Fraise ? Déjà englouties par ses condisciples.

Et la, toute seule sur un plat en argent, oubliée par la voracité estudiantine… Draco se saisit délicatement du fruit, tandis qu'un sourire victorieux étirait ses lèvres fines.

Draco se concentra un instant, puis prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux, ancrant son regard sans celui d'Harry. Assuré d'avoir la pleine et entière attention du Survivant, Draco leva son poing à demi fermé. Il déplia ses doigts avec lenteur pour dévoiler, posée en évidence sur sa paume ouverte, une petite clémentine, dodue et orangée.

Les yeux fixés sur le fruit, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait bien le coté joueur de Draco, et de plus, c'était un de leurs petits jeux que de s'exciter mutuellement tout en restant inaccessible. Le chalenge n'en était que plus savoureux quand leurs joutes silencieuses se déroulaient au vu de tous, en classe ou dans la bibliothèque, par exemple.  
Mais bien que Draco lui ai déjà montré l'étendue de son talent en la matière, et qu'Harry avait parfaitement comprit que le regard déterminé qu'arborai le Serpentard signifiait qu'il comptait lui rendre au centuple sa petite taquinerie, le brun voyait mal comment Draco pourrait l'allumer avec un simple agrume. Néanmoins, le sourire narquois qu'affichait Draco devant son air assurément dubitatif lui laissait présager le contraire.

Bien… il avait toute l'attention d'Harry, et le Survivant ne semblait pas se douter de ce que Draco lui préparait. Retenant un sourire carnassier, le blond referma lentement la main, enfermant entre ses doigts pâles le fruit charnu. Il passa un moment à le faire rouler contre sa paume, faisant glisser la clémentine jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Puis, du bout du pouce, il caressa avec application la sphère granuleuse. Il pétri la peau dure, malaxa tendrement la petite sphère orangée, alternant les mouvements de pressions puis de relâchement, tandis que ses yeux continuaient de fixer Harry. Ce dernier arborait toujours un air vaguement perdu, mais le pli sur son front indiquait sa concentration.

La seconde main du Serpentard, jusqu'alors sagement posée sur la table, rejoignit sa jumelle autour du fruit. Draco entoura l'agrume de ses doigts fin, les fit lentement glisser contre les flancs rebondis jusqu'à atteindre les petites feuilles vertes, toujours accrochées sur la tige frêle. Il passa lentement ses doigts sur les feuilles huileuses avant de les pincer, et, une par une, les arrachées d'un petits coup sec. Harry leva imperceptiblement les yeux, juste assez pour lire sur les lèvres de Draco un mot qui le fit frémir : «effeuillage».

La tige enfin nue, Draco promena paresseusement ses doigts le long de la branche, dans un vas et viens appuyé. Il pressa la pointe de la branche contre la pulpe de son pouce, appréciant la fermeté pourtant légèrement caoutchouteuse du bois vert. Mais il se lassa bien vite de la froideur roide, et retira définitivement le reliquat de branche avant de le laisser négligemment tomber sur la table. Il redescendit pétrir la peau granuleuse, la caressa encore un instant, avant d'enfoncer soudain ses ongles dans la chair ferme du fruit.

Harry senti son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine quand Draco, desserrant le poing, révéla, incrustée dans la chair du fruit, de minuscules croissants sombres. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et dans leurs esprits, le même souvenir s'imposa : le dos de Draco sa peau diaphane constellée de ses même scarifications, après leur première nuit, il y à des mois de cela. Dans son plaisir, Harry avait serré le corps de Draco contre le sien, près, si près qu'il en avait laissé des marques. Depuis ce jour Harry portait les ongles très courts, terrifié par ce sang qui maculait ses doigts le matin de leur réveil côte à côte.

Mais Draco ne lui en voulait pas. Il les aimait ses main qui le marquait, qui le serrai, à lui en faire mal tellement elles le désirait. Alors il continua, fit se dissoudre les souvenir en reprenant ses effleurements. Il passa amoureusement ses doigts sur les marques, choisi un interstice, et y faufila un ongle pour commencer à détacher la peau de la pulpe.

Harry s'émerveilla de la dextérité des mains fines de Draco. Le Serpentard avait des mains délicates, aux paumes douces et aux ongles soignées. Mais chez Draco, il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Le Survivant savait que l'apparente fragilité du vert et argent n'était qu'un camouflage : il s'était assez battu avec le préfet des Serpentard pour savoir que ses poings étaient aussi élégants que durs, et ils avaient assez fait l'amour pour savoir que ses capes longues cachaient un corps aussi souple que puissant.

De ses longs doigts agiles, le blond arracha un à un les petits bouts d'écorce amère, pour les laisser tomber sur la table en lourds zestes odorants. Une fois toute la peau enlevée, il fit lentement tourner la petite sphère. Dans sa main, la clémentine était à présent d'un orange pâle, presque duveteux. Il l'installa au creux de sa paume, puis posa un doigt sur le creux laissé par la tige, sur le dessus du fruit. Parcouru d'un rire intérieur, un éclat obscène au fond des pupilles, Draco fit lentement pénétrer son doigt entre les quartiers du fruit, écartant la pulpe dans un mouvement calculé.

Harry déglutit violemment et se souleva inconsciemment du banc sur lequel il était assis. Il lui était impossible de rester impassible quand il avait l'impression que s'était en lui que s'enfonçaient les longs doigts du Serpentard, écartaient ses propres chairs avec une malicieuse lenteur.

Draco sépara soigneusement les différentes parties de l'agrume, retira les derniers restes d'écorce amère, puis disposa en fleur des petits quartiers sur sa paume. La main qui ne soutenait pas le fruit s'avança, se saisit d'un des quartiers et le porta lentement à la bouche de son propriétaire.

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry vit les lèvres rosées de son amant s'entrouvrirent, puis les petites dents blanches et parfaites se poser sur la peau fine du quartier. La membrane résista un instant sous la pression des incisives coupantes, puis rompit et laissa éclater les grains de la pulpe juteuse.

Draco mâchât avec délectation le premier quartier, dégustant le jus sucré tout autans que la rougeur qui s'étalait progressivement sur les joues et le cou de son vis-à-vis. Harry semblait avoir cessé de respirer, et ses yeux brulaient à distance les lèvres du Serpentard. Draco sentait le jus sucré qui coulait le long de ses doigts, jusqu'à son poignet, et rendait poisseuse le haut de sa manche. Mais allumer Potter au beau milieu de la Grande Salle valait bien la peine de tacher une chemise. Il croqua encore quelques quartiers, puis décida de varier ses plaisirs : il souleva un des quartiers, et, au lieu d'y mordre, il vint le poser délicatement à la lisière de ses lèvres. Le blond referma la bouche autour du fruit, et entama un lent mouvement de sucions autour du quartier d'agrume, l'aspirant progressivement.

Harry commença à haleter. Il cligna frénétiquement des yeux, tandis que dans son bas-ventre, la chaleur s'accentuait. De toutes les actions du Serpentard, c'était celle-ci qui le retournait le plus. Par ce qu'il savait combien Draco était habile de sa bouche. Il se souvenait avec un douloureux plaisir de ce mouvement si particulier qu'avait la langue de Draco quand elle effleurait son gland pour l'attirer toujours plus loin entre les joues douces de son Serpentard. Même à distance, même mimée sur un objet inanimé, le simple mouvement faisait revenir à la mémoire du Sauveur des images de leurs ébats passés, des moments volés dans des salles de classe vides, l'odeur de la peau de Draco, la douceur des lèvres de Draco, les cheveux de Draco qui chatouillaient le nombril…

Draco continua son manège sur les morceaux de fruit, tantôt suçant, tantôt croquant, amenant Harry au comble de la frustration. Le brun repris ses esprit quand il ne resta plus qu'un seul quartier dans la paume blanche du sang-pur. Draco s'en saisit et le porta à ses lèvres avec un mouvement encore plus calculé. Cette fois ci, il le grignota lentement, s'arrentant fréquemment pour lécher les petits grains juteux qui composaient la pulpe.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Harry devait se cramponner à la table pour ne pas se lever, traverser la salle et aller lui enfoncer lui-même, par Merlin, ce foutu dernier morceau de clémentine au fond de la gorge, avec sa langue, de préférence.  
Mais heureusement pour les nerfs au bord du court-circuit du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Draco fini par arriver au bout du dernier quartier. Il avala le segment qu'il mâchait, puis entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Il posa le dernier morceau sur le bord de sa bouche, avant de le pousser du doigt à l'intérieur.

Comme hypnotisé, le Gryffondor vit le doigt blanc s'enfoncer lentement entre les lèvres du Serpentard, rendues brillantes par le jus.

Harry poussa un soupir en voyant le doigt ressortir de la bouche du blond, mais il se crispa instantanément en constatant que Draco n'en n'avait pas fini.

Le sang-pur sortit lentement sa langue et, dans un mouvement lascif, commença à lécher ses doigts humides. Il suça ses phalanges luisantes avec application, puis descendit le long de sa main, jusqu'à rattraper les dernières goutes sucrées dans le creux de son poignet. Le Survivant cru perdre l'esprit en voyant le sourire du blond. A la foi provoquant et joueur, les yeux gris le fixait dans un appel irrésistible au plus doux des pécher. Harry brulait, ses lèvres frémissaient sous son souffle erratique, sa langue semblait gouter la peau fine du Serpentard tandis que son esprit fantasmait sur la saveur que devait avoir la peau sucrée du blond, alliée à celle, acide, de l'agrume.

Quelle serait la chair la plus tendre ? La texture la plus douce ? L'odeur la plus piquante ? Le gout le plus…

- Harry? Harry?

Le Gryffondor sursauta violemment quand il sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras. Il faillit hurler de frustration quand ses yeux durent quittés les orbes argentés de son amant pour se tourner vers une jeune femme à la longue crinière brune.

- Herm' ?, déclara il stupidement.

- Harry tout vas bien ? Tu a le regard fixe depuis tout à l'heure, s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Heu... je...heu, bégaya-il, le cerveau encore saturé d'images langoureuses et de fragrances capiteuses.

- Qu'est s'tu regardais? La table des Serpentards ?, demanda Ron.

- Non !

Mais le roux s'était déjà retourné et fixait la table des verts et argent avec animosité. Harry tenta de l'en empêcher, mortifié à l'idée que Ron puisse surprendre Draco dans une position compromettante pour tout les deux.  
Mais le Prince des Serpentards, le visage impassible, semblait écouter avec application une conversation entre Blaise et Théodore sur le dernier match de Quiditsch. Seuls les restes d'écorce d'agrume qui parsemait la table prouvait à Harry que non, il ne s'était pas fait un fantasme en direct, mais que Draco était bien il y à quelques secondes encore en pleine séance d'allumage de son petit-ami.

Harry se leva brusquement. Il devait sortir de cette salle. Toute de suite.  
Son cerveau surchauffé bégaya la première excuse venue.

- Y'a rien avec les Serpy, c'est juste ma cicatrice qui me lance.

Ron et Hermione prirent aussitôt des airs désolé et inquiet, tant et si bien que Harry ressenti une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée d'utilisée ainsi la compassion de ses amis pour mieux s'enfuir avec son petit ami. Mais cette culpabilité fut effacée devant l'urgence de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Merlin merci, au moins sa robe de sorcier était assez longue et ample pour cacher son problème.

- Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc. Me changer les idées dans le silence, vous voyez ? Rentrez au dortoir, ne m'attendez pas.

Ces deux amis hochèrent la tête en murmurant des « bien sur Harry ». Bien, au moins ils ne tenteraient pas de le chercher, persuadé qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à son combat contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.  
Le Survivant allait donc tourner les talons, quand la voix d'Hermione le retint encore.

- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir prendre au moins un dessert ? Tu n'as quasiment rien mangé au diner…

Harry allai vertement répliquer à cette remarque digne de Mme Wesley, quand il fut pris d'une inspiration subite. Il empoigna un des fruits posé sur la table, la glissa dans sa poche puis parti vers la sortie de la Grande Salle en saluant ses amis encore attablés :

- Je vais juste prendre ça, je mangerai dans le parc. A demain !

Le brun passa les portes à vive allure, guettant déjà l'écho des pas d'un certain Serpentard, qui, il en était sur, ne tarderai pas à venir le rejoindre.  
Dans sa poche, pesante contre le tissu, une petite clémentine se balançait doucement.

* * *

**Fanfiction nominée au FanfictionsHPAward !**

**Cette fanfiction concours dans la catégorie « maitre de la description » au FanfictionHPAward, donc cher lecteur-ice, si vous avez aimé cette fanfiction, ceci est un appel aux votes ^^**

Toutes les infos sur le site du concours :  
(si le lien ne marche pas, tapez simplement « FanfictionsHPAward » sur Google)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si vous aimez Harry, Draco et les galipettes pimentées par la nourriture, vous devez absolument lire la série des « Chocolate…» de Lonely Seira. Le chocolat est le prétexte à des lemons savoureux, et en toile de fond l'évolution d'une romance Draco Harry. A déguster sans modération !

Pour les réponses aux review des anonymes ou des invité-e-s, voir sur ma page de profil. Merci pour vos messages ^^

Korah


End file.
